fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poof
|aliases = Puppy Poof D.J. Tululla Little T. Twinkle Bill |species = Fairy |gender = Male |haircolor = Scarlet Gum |haircolorbox = #3E1A60 |eyecolor = Amethyst |eyecolorbox = #9756CA |age = Immortal |birthday = February 18, 2008 |affiliations = Cosma family Fairywinkle family Cosma-Fairywinkle family |enemies=Foop Anti-Fairies Pixies Vicky the Babysitter |loveinterests=Goldie Goldenglow |homeworld = Earth Fairy World |residence = 123 Fishbowl Lane, The Turner's House, Dimmsdale, California, United States of America, Earth |interests = Being with Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda Crime Fighting Martial Arts |Family = |godsiblings=Timmy Turner (godbrother) |parents=Cosmo Cosma (father) Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (mother) |grandparents = Papa Cosmo (paternal grandfather) Mama Cosma (paternal grandmother) Big Daddy (maternal grandfather) Mrs. Fairywinkle (maternal grandmother) Grandpa Gonzo (paternal great-grandfather) Grandma Cosma (paternal great-grandmother) Grandpa Cadabra (maternal great-grandfather) Nana Cadabra (maternal great-grandmother) |others = Blonda Fairywinkle (aunt) Schnozmo (uncle) Numerous great-uncles Cousin Guido (first cousin once removed) Jorgen Von Strangle (distant first cousin once removed) |first = Fairly Odd Baby |voiced by = Tara Strong Randy Jackson (FOP movie) |last = Fairy Old Parent}} Poof is the son of Cosmo and Wanda, whose most notable spoken word is "Poof", which Timmy decides upon as his name. He was born to Cosmo and Wanda in the episode "Fairly Odd Baby". Poof is voiced by Tara Strong in the cartoon and live action "Fairly Odd Movie". Poof's first spoken words in the live action movie are voiced by Randy Jackson while he later speaks in the cartoon in the episode "School of Crock". Poof also made a small cameo on T.U.F.F. Puppy in the episode "Mall Rat" as a fountain statue in his fish form. Character Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma is the baby of Cosmo and Wanda and fairy brother of Timmy. He first appeared in the episode Fairly Odd Baby. He was wished up by Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda were desperate for a child of their own. He is bald and has one hair tress and has two adorable purple eyes and purple pajamas and slippers. Personality Not much is known for sure about Poof's personality before the most recent episode. Since he was only a baby and typically can only say his name, yet other characters were easily charmed by him—even Vicky's cold heart was momentarily melted by him in Wishology. Only Foop seems to be aware that Poof is just repeating his name when they competed against each other for Class President at Spellementary School, and Poof's "speech" consisted of him doing just that, yet he was able to win over his classmates easily. This same incident also occurred in "Love Triangle" when Poof was able to out-act Foop for the role of Mr. Cookie in the school play, by once again simply repeating his name. This is also seen in Timmy's Secret Wish, when he could get Timmy a retrial when Foop could not. In School of Crock Poof speaks for the first time after trying to throughout the episode. More secrets will be revealed in later episodes. Powers Like all fairies, Poof has access to reality bending magic. Due to his young age and ignorance of Da Rules, Poof can sometimes use his magic to give Timmy benefits he would not be able to get with Cosmo and Wanda, such as cheating in soccer during the episode "He Poofs He Scores". Due to his youth, and presumably lack of training, Poof's magic is uncontrollable, which is why he was sought to be captured by Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie when he was first born. Also Poof appears to have more than magical abilities, such as when he cries bad things happen, when he laughs good things happen, hiccups lead to natural disasters, burping leads to lightning and breaking wind resets reality, similar to exaggerated time control. While as Poof's anti-fairy opposite Foop's "abilities" haven't been fully shown with the exception of good phenomena happening when crying and hiccups lead to nothing. Currently, Poof owns a magic rattle-like wand that focuses and controls his magic to a better degree. As a result, laughing, burping, and hiccupping often lead to nothing. He also seems to have better control of his magic when it comes to crying, however, not as well as other emotional magic phenomena. Background Poof's existence was first made known to fans during the "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!" marathon, being the 77th secret. It was announced that a new character would be joining The Fairly OddParents and that it would be a baby. Many fans guessed correctly that Cosmo and Wanda would be having a child together. Poof was born into the show in the special "Fairly Odd Baby" when Timmy Turner wished that his godparents would have a child together (since they really want to have a baby because they were paying attention to babies more than Timmy when he was doing one of his wishes). After a few months he was finally born. Among the many things Poof's birth revealed were that fairy babies have uncontrollable magic, and so no more have been wished for since Cosmo was born, a gap of thousands of years. Other magic races like the Pixies and Anti-Fairies sought to capture Poof to harness his uncontrolled magic for their own nefarious deeds. Poof's name and gender was obscured throughout the special until the very end, when his name was suggested by Timmy (since it is the word he says most often) and when he used a water squirter to squirt Wanda (Timmy claims boys love water squirters). After this special, Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie ceased trying to kidnap Poof, although it’s unclear if they have abandoned their plans for him. Anti-Cosmo would later father his own son, Foop, the "Anti-Poof". The first season that Poof appeared, he was mostly like a baby: dependent, relying on Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy for everything; and crying all the time. The episode "Mission Responsible" saw Timmy putting himself through various dangers while trying to watch over Poof. By the time of Wishology, however, Poof was starting to do more, such as dressing up as a ninja, fighting and defeating The Eliminators as an effect of watching violent action movies. By the next season, Poof's magical abilities have improved to the point where he can grant wishes, sometimes even if Timmy doesn't really want them granted. Poof got himself in a myriad of adventures this time, including catching the Chicken Poofs and turning everyone in Dimmsdale into chickens, taking a trip to Yugopotamia, and helping Timmy Turner and his team the Dimmsdale Victims win their way to the soccer championship. Anti-Poof or Foop Poof has an Anti-Fairy counterpart that was born to Anti-Wanda during the TV special, Anti-Poof. Because Anti-Fairies are opposites of Fairies, it was the female who gave birth this time around instead of the male. When Foop was born, he could already speak and had stereotypical evil villain facial hair. Poof and Foop eventually battled with each other, and Foop was defeated and locked in Abracatraz. Spellementary School Around the end of Season 7, Poof began to attend Spellementary School, a pre-school for magical creatures where they learn how to control their magic powers. Poof's teacher is a friendly fairy woman named Mrs. Powers, and all of Poof's classmates adore him with the exception of Foop, who is also attending and constantly competing with Poof for attention and popularity. Future life Around thirteen years after his birth, Poof is still just a baby fairy. The reasoning behind this may possibly due to Fairies aging and maturing more slowly than humans although no official explanation has been given yet. Poof appears in CGI-animated form but not live action. The American Idol and America's Best Dance Crew veteran Randy Jackson voices Poof at the end of the movie, while Tara Strong provides the usual baby noises. Poof's role in the movie involves following his parents while they try to put a stop to Timmy's budding relationship with Tootie (if he falls in love with her, he will lose his fairies forever). Unlike his mom and dad, Poof does not seem to want to prevent Timmy and Tootie from getting together, and he later gives an "intense stare of guilt" to his parents to show them that it's wrong for them to prevent Timmy from growing up while they are trying to get him to grow up. There is also a subplot involving Poof speaking his first words, and, when he finally does at the end of the film, he speaks a complete sentence, full of slangs, in the voice of Randy Jackson. Similarities to His Parents Similarities to Cosmo Appearance The only similarities appearance-wise is that they are both male and that Poof has half of the eye color of Cosmo. (Cosmo's is green, which is made of blue and yellow, and Poof has the blue part) Personality They are very similar personality-wise. They both like violence. They both love red meat. (shown in Wishology! with wieners and in Scary GodCouple and Bad Heir Day with rump roast.) Similarities to Wanda Appearance He shares more of his appearance with Wanda than with Cosmo. He has Wanda's eyebrows and Wanda's eyelashes. Some fans believe when he gets older he will have the same hair style as Wanda because he has a similar curl. However, this prediction might not be exact because his curl is the opposite of Wanda's. He also has half of Wanda's eye color. (Wanda's is pink, which is made of white and red, and Poof has the red part) Personality Personality-wise they don't have much in common. On occasion Poof will be on Wanda's side when it comes to bad wishes. Poof is also a quick thinker and easily picks up on demands and their intended results. They do have one thing in common-their love of chocolate. Poof was shown to eat the brownies that Nana Boom Boom made in the episode Balance of Flour which suggests that he too loves chocolate. Similarities to Timmy Personality They both have the same voice as each other and both loves to make some wishes even Cosmo or Wanda don't grant Relationships Poof and His Parents Wanda is usually the one taking care of Poof and tending to his needs. Cosmo also has a hand in parenting in the episode "Playdate of Doom", but otherwise is admittedly bad at parenting because he never went to school for it. Many times when Poof is put in danger, Wanda will start to panic. Cosmo is more like a friend to Poof than a parent. Timmy, Poof's godbrother is usually very caring towards Poof. In "Bad Heir Day" Poof recognizes his dad when he saw him in the window. Poof and Goldie Goldenglow Poof got a love interest in the special "Love Triangle". This baby fairy, Goldie Goldenglow, was a girl with blonde hair that Poof and Foop immediately fell in love with. Even though, Goldie showed interest in both Poof and Foop, she seems to actually be in love with Poof. Poof and Foop Although Poof and Foop are mortal enemies and complete opposites (generally Fairies and Anti-Fairies are enemies), they also attend the same school together and, before Goldie Goldenglow's arrival, appear to had even been developing a friendship. Poof and Sparky Even though Sparky uses him as a chew toy, they pretty much get along. See also *Cosma/Fairywinkle family *Fairly Odd Baby - Poof's birth *Anti-Poof - Foop's birth *Spellementary School - Poof's first day at school *School of Crock - Poof's first words *Puppy Poof *Love Triangle Category:Fairy Baby Category:Baby Category:Magical Category:Magic Category:Fairy Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Main Characters Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Live-action characters Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Wishes Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Celebrities Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Great Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Animated characters in live-action films